digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Calumon (DCS)
Calumon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Calumon is a physical embodiment of the Crystal Catalyst, a large complicated algorithm that allows the existence of the Digivolution. Description Calumon is small, cute and playful Digimon and patient personality. It can't speak human languages, but eventually learned to at least understand it. It, however, didn't know about his own ability until it was observed by Kudamon. Calumon felt a little depressed when some were treating him as an object instead of a living being, like some W.N.D.D. scientists or the Deva. Calumon doesn't have any techniques, but it has an ability to channel the energy into other Digimon to make them Digivolve or save some energy into cards the Tamers use to make their Digimon Digivolve. Appearances Films Digimon: Age of Tamers Calumon Bio-Emerged into the real world at only few hours after Tatsuya Munemori received his D-Ark. It was later secretly watching the confrontation between the Tamers and Gorillamon where his powers secretly had a role in Terriermon's Digivolution into Galgomon. After the battle was over, Vera Neidhardt noticed Calumon, but left it be. Calumon, however, witnessed at the same night a battle between Dokugumon and Renamon. When Renamon was wounded and Vera expressed true worrying about her, Calumon's power activated Renamon's ability to Digivolve. But Calumon had no idea about that it able to trigger Digivolutions or that it was spied by Kudamon. On next day, it was walking in the schoolyard where it was found by Mei Yashida. After the Tamers and their friends met a man named Harold Thompson from the W.N.D.D. (Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined), Calumon was finally informed about its abilities. Some of its power was drained in the cards that in the training card game were used by players to Digivolve their Digimon. This gave the Tamers a permament method to make their partners Digivolve. After the Digital Revolution was defeated, the W.N.D.D. ensured an abandoned building from New York act as a training ground and hiding place for the Tamers' partners and Calumon. Some of Calumon's data, however, was analyzed in order to explore his origins. Digimon: Ordeal of Deva After one year, Calumon was a little bit depressed when it was sometimes treated a mere test subject, but found solace when he was able to use his free time by rotating with each Tamer. It was with Tatsuya and Guilmon in Tokyo when Mihiramon the Tiger Deva attacked, and activated its powers to give Tatsuya' newly acquired Blue Card enough power to Digivolve Growlmon into WarGrowlmon. But when Tatsuya and Guilmon were arrested for being revealed publicly as unregistered, Calumon was locked away as well. They were secretly visited and ridiculed by Impmon, a Digimon who despised Digimon partnered with humans. Calumon was later released with Tatsuya and Guilmon who were called to return into the United States. It remained in the W.N.D.D. headquarters when the Tamers went to face Pajramon the Sheep Deva and Vajramon the Ox Deva. His Digivolution powers were activated once again in order to give Andy's Blue Card enough power to Digivolve Galgomon into Rapidmon. After the permission to fight against the Deva was revealed to be false and the W.N.D.D. was ordered to be terminated, Calumon was with the Tamers when Lopmon, Rookie form of Andiramon, and a holographic apparition of Thompson's mentor Grigory Shatalov told how Calumon wasn't only an emitter, but also the embodimen of the Crystal Catalyst, source of all Digivolution. And the Deva wanted to return the Catalyst into the Digital World. When the real President was revealed to be dead and the impostor was revealed to be Mahoragamon the Monkey Deva, Calumon was hidden from them. But Mahoragamon and Caturamon the Dog Deva found it and took it with them to the Digital World. Digimon: Evolution Beyond Calumo is kept in a same place where the Crystal Catalyst was originally kept. Mercurimon continously tried to force Calumon to give up its living form and become an object more, only to realize that Calumon was actually a Digimon born when the Catalyst was fused with a Digi-Egg. He then tried to separate the Catalyst from Calumon, but no avail. Calumon felt great pain on its body, when Guilmon Dark Digivolved into Megidramon due to Tatsuya's anger from Wizarmon's death on Beelzemon's hands. After Caturamon's death, Mercurimon realized that Megidramon's existence was starting to affect Calumon's health as well as the balance of the Digital World, and therefore decided to help Beelzemon destroy the Tamers. But during Mercurimon's absence, D-Reaper, the malevolent multi-agent system responsible which currently threatened the Digital World, attacked Calumon's prison, hoping to destroy the Crystal Catalyst forever. After Apollomon and Grigory Shatalov explained the existence of D-Reaper to the Tamers, they stopped their conflict with Mercurimon and decided to save Calumon together. Calumon was saved by Sakuyamon (Renamon's Mega form) and then Calumon's powers were used to Digivolve every Digimon without a human partner into Mega Level in order to fight against D-Reaper. Calumon was allowed to exist as a Digimon and was allowed to temporarily return to the real world. Digimon: Judgement Code Soon, D-Reaper started to invade the real world, which it had managed to access through a fake Mei it had sent there with the Tamers. Calumon wanted to immediately go find the real Mei and its actions also inspired Impmon to assist the Tamers in order to pay back for his mistakes. Calumon return to the former headquarters to the W.N.D.D. and carefully managed to get back into the Digital World and reach D-Reaper's main body where Mei was kept as a prisoner. Calumon read Mei's mind to find out her painful past, and then revealed its ability to speak through telepathy. Calumon tried to convince Mei that losing her mother and Wizarmon, doesn't mean she is doomed to suffer forever. Calumon then signaled Mei's location to the Tamers, and remained with Mei until they were saved by Gallantmon Crimson Mode as well as Dynasmon, Wizarmon's Mega form in a temporary body. Calumon witnessed the rest of the battle and how Tatsuya and Guilmon finally managed to shut down D-Reaper. After D-Reaper's data was erased, Calumon decided to return to the Digimon Sovereigns and Olympos XII, but remained in touch with its friends. DigiPast Chronicles In the Arc 1, set in 1986–1990, Calumon didn't yet exist, but the creation of the Crystal Catalyst was explained. The Celestial Digimon had already discovered the elements that connected certain Digimon species to each other. But in order to avoid a threatening force, later revealed to be the Seven Great Demon Lords, to get their hands on it, they sent it to humans as riddle to work as "the key to life and evolution". Robert Harmon and Grigory Shatalov managed to solve the riddle and write an algorithm to ensure the existence of Digivolution. In the final episode of Arc 3, Calumon's origin story was revealed in flashbacks. The Crystal Catalyst was fused with a Digi-Egg, which hatched into Calumon, in order to prevent D-Reaper from discovering and destroying it. Trivia *This incarnation of Calumon was made unable to speak in order to make it look its childish nature less disturbing for older fans. Category:Fan Digimon